


Sugar-coated Feelings

by Sebbychansaysmomentai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbychansaysmomentai/pseuds/Sebbychansaysmomentai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L has realized that regardless of what his brain tells him, he is in  love with Light. However, Light's hate for the genius detective causes L many problems. This is a one-shot, so please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar-coated Feelings

Light Yagami is a confusing person. He makes my chest hurt when he says my name with his devilish voice, he causes me to choke on my candy when he catches me stealing glances, and his lips part when he thinks, causing me to go crazy.

I'm absolutely positive that he is Kira. The only problem is that I have no pure and solid evidence. Well there's that problem, and the love one.

I do not enjoy admitting it but based on the "emotions" and "symptoms" I cataloged for the past two months that he has caused, I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with Light Yagami. 

I find myself terribly wanting this case to not exist, and for shinigami things not to be real, and for Light-kun not to be Kira.

I once heard the term "star-crossed lovers" and thought it could apply to us. I, the awkward detective chasing after the impossible murderer, and he, the murderer in disguise, would fall hopelessly in love but we could never be together. Its a sad thing to think about, but life is sad. To fall in love with a murder suspect when you are the famous detective is a horrible fate that I have come to accept.

I cannot deny though, the hate he possesses for me. When he and I were handcuffed everything I did upset him. The way I spoke to him, the insomnia I possessed, and the interruptions I caused between him and that stupid blonde. 

He made it very evident he did not like me when people weren't around, and it caused me terrible sadness. I don't like feeling sad, I don't like an emotions at all. They interfere with the thinking process and disrupt normal body function.

A smirk from Light-kun can cause my heart to increase in beats per minute. When he brings me sweets, I won't say thank you for fear of stuttering. If ever he starts to feel tired, his eyes flutter in a way that cause me to feel odd. The absolute worst was when we had to shower together during the time period we were handcuffed.

Light-kun would scowl adorably anytime I couldn't stop myself from looking at him as we awkwardly stood under the hot water, naked, and back to back. I would tense up anytime he caught me staring and even tried to punish myself for feeling this way about Light by refusing to eat sugar for an entire day. Of course that didn't work though.

I find myself falling further in "love" with this Light Yagami but I'm fully aware of how dangerous it is. The dopamine levels in my brain are becoming dependent on Light's presence and I find it highly annoying. However Light feels the absolute opposite. He finds my presence an irritating and unnecessary thing and I feel awful that of all people in the world my brain chose him.

When we work together on the Kira case everyday, he always treats me like a friend. I'm fully aware that he's pretending but it makes me feel happy, knowing that he cares enough to pretend. It brings me pleasure to see him smile falsely, even if he doesn't mean it. His eyes don't ever pretend though, and I highly appreciate it. His eyes are always in a constant state of fury and it lets me know that my emotions are stupid. I already know this, but its nice to be told by a genius that regardless of how I feel, Light Yagami is Kira and he hates me for I am in his way and I love him. Sometimes, I just wish for a single moment, he would sugar-coat it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! I would greatly appreciate if you leave comments and tell me what you liked or disliked about the story. Have a wonderful life and don't forget to momentai!!!


End file.
